


Camping with GOT7

by ijustwantacue



Series: With GOT7 [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Camping, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: GOT7 goes into the wilds with you





	Camping with GOT7

“Are we there yet?”

“You asked that just a while ago,” Jinyoung replies with a bit of venom. He didn’t do his best to get away from the still whining Yugyeom just to be asked by another baby the same question every five seconds.

“That was before we crossed a river. I deserve to know if we’ll get there any second now. My socks are soaked,” you reply in equal sentiment, exhaustion getting the best of you.

“Why ask me then? Jaebum-hyung is the one who knows where it is.”

Hearing his name, Jaebum looks back. He’s leading the tribe—the group, three steps in front of you. “What is it?”

“Hyung, are we there yet? We’ve been walking for an hour,” Jinyoung asks on behalf of everyone.

You see Jaebum’s expression. You know this very well. You’re lost. He doesn’t know the way. You’re just walking aimlessly.

“Just follow me. We’ll get there soon. Come on,” he says before you can announce that this is the worst idea ever.

“I miss Coco,” you hear Youngjae say to himself.

You hear Bambam scream after, and instead of getting worried, you turn to him sharply. “Would you shut up?!”

“Yugyeom threw a bug at me!”

“Then throw it away and step on it. It’s smaller than you!”

Bambam quickly follows your suggestion, resulting to the bug going to Youngjae’s direction.

“Ahhh! There’s a bug!” Youngjae screams while desperately shooing the poor little thing away from his shirt.

“Let me get that for you,” you say before carefully taking it away from Youngjae.

“That is so unfair! Why didn’t you help me?” you hear Bambam complain as you put the bug down on the nearest leaf.

“We’re here!” Jaebum announces after miles and miles of forestry. This translated to you as ‘I’m tired so let’s just settle here.’

You look around and realise that you’re in a clearing. You’re not sure if Jaebum really meant for you to get there or he’s just lucky enough to find a place to stay at before the group gets any more chaotic.

You sigh tiredly. “This is the worst idea ever. Whose was it again?”

“Jackson’s,” the boys answer you in unison.

“Hey, you all agreed to it so don’t just blame me!” Jackson shouts from the end of the line. He volunteered to be there so he can make sure that no one goes astray.

“Well, come on, everyone! Let’s start arranging our things,” Jaebum claps to get all your attention. You catch him sigh as everyone finds a spot to put their tent at.

Okay. Seems like the trip home would be equally tiring.

* * *

** Jaebum **

“Kids, I’ll go and find food. Who’s coming with me?”

You don’t even have to look up to know that no one is interested. The maknae duo are having fun building/ messing up their shared tent. Jinyoung is helping Youngjae with his. Jackson is already gone looking for firewood. (He was eager to volunteer earlier since he thinks he’s the one with most experience in the wild.) Mark is asleep in his tent, most probably. No one has heard him speak a word even on the ride going there.

“I’ll come with you,” you say while standing up. You see how Jaebum’s eyes light up at the thought that one person out there actually listens.

Leaving your stuffs, you jog to where Jaebum is.

“You’re not going to put your tent up first or something?” he asks, eyes still lingering on your unpacked things.

“Nah. I’ll wait for Jackson to come back. He’ll be delighted to be of help.”

“Or simply put, you’re being lazy.”

You make a face. Nothing escapes Jaebum. “Well, I’m going to help you get food so I’m not being lazy at all.”

“Except, you’ll just watch me get food and not help at all.”

“Hey, I can climb trees you know. I’m used to climbing up to the second floor so I wouldn’t wake you guys.”

He looks at you, horrified. “Why would you have to break into our house?!”

You realise then the you’ve slipped, but of course, you won’t admit that. “I did not!”

“You just said so!”

“I did not! You’re just hearing things because you’re hungry!” And on cue, Jaebum’s stomach grumbled. Or wait, was it yours? Either way… “Come on, let’s go find a tree or something. You think there’s a pond nearby? Some fish would be nice.”

Still giving you a judging look, Jaebum answers, “There’s a lake somewhere here, as far as I remember.”

 

And you did find the lake. It’s pretty far from where you camped but there really is a lake and there really are fishes.

“Look at that!” you point at the tiny fishes swimming near you. You sit with your knees folded in front of you, reaching for your dinner. “Aw… it got away.”

“That’s because you’re too slow,” Jaebum says from behind you. You turn to see him taking his sandals off.

“Are you going to catch some?” you ask as he walks to the water.

“Well, you want some, don’t you?”

You happily nod. Jaebum really is very caring and responsible. You wonder why Bambam seem to have so many complaints about him.

“I got one!” you hear him exclaim.

Seeing that the fish’s head and tail dangling from the edge of his hands, you laugh aloud. “You’re hand really is small!”

“Yah, you brat!”

The fish suddenly jumps out from Jaebum’s grasp because of the distraction. You both scream and try to catch it, diving face first into the lake.

The fish swims away while both of you laugh at yourselves.

* * *

** Mark **

“Oh, you guys are back,” Mark says as he emerges from his tent.

“Yeah. Jaebum caught some fishes. It was amazing really. We also got some fruits. You want some?” you offer the cherry tomatoes you manage to pick up somewhere.

“Are these edible?” he asks while pinching one.

“I guess. Jaebum’s been munching some on the way back. His mouth hasn’t bubbled yet.”

Mark snickers and proceed to eat the one he’s holding. “Hm. This is sweet. Thanks.”

“Yeah, sure. Wait, is Jackson not back yet?” you look around. The others are done putting their tents up and are busy examining the fishes Jaebum brought.

“No. He must be having trouble finding firewood. Want me to call him?”

“Didn’t we surrender our phones to Jinyoung earlier because this is supposed to be becoming with nature trip or something like that?”

“We’re not going to use a phone,” he says before going back to his tent.

You wait for him to come out and what he’s holding immediately piques your interest. “Is that a walkey-talkey?”

“Yeah. Jackson gave it to me before the trip. Said to use it for emergency purposes. But I think he’ll just use this so he can still talk to someone when he can’t sleep.”

You bet on the second one too.

Mark pushes some button and adjusts the antenna before putting it close to his mouth. “Hey, Jackson. Can you hear me?”

No answer, not even a static.

“Do you think he’s okay?” you can’t help but be worried.

“Jackson, do you hear me? It’s Mark,” he says again. And there’s no reply again.

“What do you think happened? Should we tell the others?”

Mark smiles at you. “It’s okay. He probably just forgot to turn it on. I’ll look for him if he doesn’t come back in an hour. Don’t worry much. It’s Jackson. He can live anywhere.”

Knowing he’s right, you smile too. Jackson really CAN live anywhere, with any people. The boy is resourceful. “Okay, then. I’ll just hope he comes before the sun goes down. I need help with my tent.”

“Why didn’t you say so? I can help you.”

You turn to him in surprise. “You would?”

“Yeah, why don’t you think so?”

“Well, you usually just do your stuff and leave us alone. I don’t know.”

“Oh. That’s because I’m with _them_. Jaebum, Jackson, and Jinyoung won’t need my help. Youngjae usually gets help from Jaebum; Yugyeom bugs Jinyoung. I don’t have the chance to help them.”

You count the names in your head and realise he missed one. “What about Bambam?”

Mark is in disbelief. “You wouldn’t really want to help that one. He’ll act as if you should be honoured that he actually let you help him.”

You laugh too much, the others are looking at you curiously. Mark signals them that everything’s okay, even if you look like you finally lost it.

“Come on, let’s start putting your tent up. Next time, you can come to me, okay? Even just to tell me that you’re actually dating one of the members.”

At this, you freeze. How did he know that?

* * *

** Jackson **

“Jackson!” you call when his familiar built starts appearing from the trees. You tried not to be, but you were really worried that he was missing.

“Did you miss me?” Jackson shouts back.

“No!” all of you chorus, making him drop the woods he’s carrying.

“Alright! I’ll just go back in the forest and become Tarzan!”

“No, come back here! We need to build fire!”

Hearing that he’s needed, he quickly and effortlessly put the woods above his shoulder. He walks slowly to where you’re standing, as if he’s in an advertisement.

When he arrives in front of you, he quickly puts the woods down, massaging his aching shoulder.

“Show off,” you say with a laugh.

He stands up straight, ready to prove himself. “Show off, huh? Do you know how to build a fire?”

“No…?”

“Well, I do. So if I manage to build a fire, would you acknowledge that I really am skilful?”

“Jackson, I do know you’re skilful and talented and more or less perfect.”

“No. You need proof. Come on.”

He starts dragging you to the very middle of the camping ground. He leaves you for a while to pick up the woods. He comes back and roll a large wood behind you. “Sit.”

You do as told. He really won’t let this go.

“I’m going to show you how to build a fire. You have to listen carefully because this might come in handy.”

“Not really. I’m not planning to go on camping again after this.”

“Still, listen!”

You raise your hand in surrender. Jackson gives a nod of approval.

He sit down on another log across you. “Okay. So first, you need something to start a fire, of course. Some people use the sun and a piece of glass. Or create friction with two woods until they make a fire.”

“Is that what you’re going to do?” you ask while he searches for something in his bag.

“No. I’m going to use a match,” he shows you the little matchbox with a grin. So sigh. What were you expecting? Jackson seems satisfied of your reaction. “Okay. So which wood do you think I should light first?”

“Uh… a small one?”

Now he looks at you in shock. “Oh, how did you know that?”

You roll your eyes. “Jackson, I’m not stupid. Of course, I know that.”

So you’re challenging the Jackson Wang? You’ll see. “Alright then, what do you call the small wood we’ll light up first?”

“I don’t know,” you shrug without thinking about it too much.

“Hah! So you only guessed the one earlier!” he says with eyes squinted, as if he just found out about your cheating.

“Whatever. Just light it already!”

“Okay. Just so you know, this is called a tinder.”

“A twig,” you mutter.

“Tinder,” he emphasises while making sure you watch as he lights up the twig. He takes a larger wood, but still not large as most of what he got. “And this next one is a kindling.”

“They’re all wood.”

He scoffs. “That’s because you don’t know them. It’s like those people who call all Asian, Chinese. This is a kindling, not just a simple wood.”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” _Why is he so dramatic?_ “A tinder and a kindling. What about the log? What do you call that?”

Jackson stares at the pile you’re pointing at. “Uh… logs? We made an album about them. Fire logs. That’s departure, turbulence, and arrival.”

Seeing his turtle-like smile while pointing at the innocent logs, you tell yourself that you’re done.

* * *

** Youngjae **

After Jackson successfully built a fire _alone_ , Jaebum quickly puts the fishes near it. Youngjae comes to help him but Jaebum hands him a pack of marshmallow to roast instead. Of course, you quickly go to the sweet thing.

“I’ll help you,” you offer while sitting down beside Youngjae, who’s struggling with the sticks.

“Thank you! Do you want to put them on the stick or roast them?”

“You can do the roasting. I’m not very good with anything related to fire, apparently,” you remember Jackson’s comments earlier, and also the various times you tried to at least making a toast and ended up burning it.

You stay in silence for minutes, you focusing on puncturing the marshmallows so it is sitting steadily at the tip of the stick. Youngjae takes them in threes, putting them near the fire for a minute or so, until they turn golden brown.

You are so focused on your work that you didn’t realise something until it’s too near.

“Youngjae,” you call carefully while standing up.

“Yeah?” Youngjae answers, not turning his attention away from the marshmallow he’s turning over.

“Could you please stand up very slowly?” you try to say calmly so he won’t freak out and make things worse.

“Huh? Why?” he looks up to you and see your serious expression. “What is it?”

“Don’t look back but there’s a—”

“AHHHHH!”

He hasn’t even seen in but there he goes, running around screaming for help while holding the marshmallows. Jaebum quickly comes closer, only to see you watching…

“A rabbit?” Jaebum raises a brow at you.

“What? It was a rabbit?” Youngjae asks meters away from you. He’s already ran that far.

“And it’s gone. You really are the main vocalist, Youngjae. Nice shout,” you say too sarcastically for Jaebum to be impressed.

“You should’ve told him it’s a rabbit in the first place them. He was scared of your expression.”

“Sorry,” you mutter. It really is partly your fault.

Youngjae comes back to continue his task, while Jaebum goes to Jinyoung’s tent.

“I’m sorry for scaring you,” you tell Youngjae.

“Oh, it’s okay. I’m sorry for screaming too. I thought you saw a snake or something,” he explains, still holding his chest.

“If it was a snake, I would’ve screamed first. I won’t let it get closer to you. Jaebum would kill me.”

“Hopefully after killing the snake first.”

You giggle at that. “Yeah.”

“Here, have some marshmallow,” he suddenly gives you the ones he’s holding, maybe as a sign of peace.

“You have some too,” you offer him one.

He takes the marshmallow from the stick you’re still holding. “Hmm… tastes good.”

You laugh. “Did you just re-enact you’re A teaser?!”

“Oh my God, how did you know about that?”

You continue your tasks while interrogating him of their dark pasts.

* * *

** Bambam **

“Bambam?” you call out when you see him bring some plastics out.

“Yeah?” he asks while arranging what seems to be raw food.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to cook something.”

Interested, you watch him organise the ingredients. He even brought out a pan. So that’s why his bag is too big for him.

“What are you going to cook?”

“Have you heard of Campfire Paella?”

You shake your head. You’ve heard of paella but not when it’s done in campfire. “How does that work?”

“Do you want to help me?” Bambam looks back to you.

“Yeah, sure,” you stand up to help him bring the wok over the fire. Good thing there’s a level spot for the pan since Jaebum arranged the woods earlier for the ramen he cooked.

“Okay, so while we let the pan heat, let’s chop some ingredients. You dice these onions and slice these cloves of garlic. Then, deseed and slice this chilli and dice this capsicum,” Bambam orders.

That was a lot but you’re willing to try.

With the chopping board and knife he hands you, you find a comfortable position and do as you’re told. You might not be good at cooking, but you do have skills in using the knife. You see Bambam handle the meat, chopping the chorizo sausage and the chicken thighs.

 

After the ingredients have been prepared, and the olive oil is sizzling, Bambam starts sautéing the onions. Soon he adds the garlic and chilli. Then the capsicum.

“You want to try?” he asks after finding you staring intently.

“Oh, I don’t know what to do though,” you say, though you’re already getting up.

“Just add these chorizo and the chicken thighs. We have to wait until the chicken is brown before we add spices.”

You take the plate from him and carefully put the ingredients in. You don’t let your attention get away from it, afraid that the chicken will burn.

“Well, it really will burn from the intensity of your stare,” Bambam comments, but you don’t falter.

Soon, you see the meat turn golden, and exclaim for Bam to put spices right away. He offers you to do it, but you know it will be either too bland or inedible if you try to make it suit your taste.

Bambam throws in some prawns and you giggle thinking of how luxurious that is for a camping. But of course, it’s Bambam. Everything about him is lush.

Finally, he adds the rice and the stock. He says that since it’s on a campfire, it will take at least half an hour for the rice to absorb the liquid. Therefore, for the next 30 minutes, you’re sitting there, stirring every few minutes all the while cursing Bambam for passing the hard part to you.

* * *

** Jinyoung **

You’ve finished everything, from Youngjae’s roasted marshmallows to Jaebum’s grilled fish to Bambam’s deluxe paella and the fruits as dessert. This means that you’re on the final part of the camping, which is the storytelling.

“Jinyoung, how about you start? You’re the one good with stories,” Jaebum suggests.

Jinyoung is sitting on your right, Yugyeom on your left. You’re glad that you’re not in between Youngjae, Jackson, or Bambam. You’ll go home deaf then.

“Okay, then, I guess I’ll start?” Jinyoung says with a shy smile. He’s always like that when he’s called out, even though he’s actually prepared.

“Yes, let’s go, Park Gae,” Jackson, sitting on his other side, gives him support, though we’re all sure he’s the first one to scream because of the story.

“Okay… I’ll tell you a story I read somewhere. This is about a young couple who went to the movies and stopped at the local Lover’s Lane for some kissing.”

“Wait, why would tell us a love story—”

“Shut up, Jackson. Let him finish,” Jaebum quickly interjects before Jackson can finish his complaint. He nods at Jinyoung. “Go on.”

“Okay. So the boy turned on the radio to set the mood. And just as he reaches his arms around his girlfriend, a news bulletin comes on, warning everyone of an escaped murderer who has a hook for a right hand.”

“Ey~ you think we’ll be scared of that?” Bambam tries to be cocky.

“The poor man must’ve been bitten by a wild animal that’s why his hand was cut off,” Youngjae seconds.

“Oh, I remember Captain Hook from Peter Pan. An alligator bit him,” Jackson needs to have a say too.

“No, it was a crocodile,” you answer.

“Same,” he shrugs.

“No, they’re not. That’s like saying that all Asian are Chinese,” you even quote.

Jackson holds his chest in shock. “You did not just use my words back to me.”

“You two done?” Jinyoung asks tiredly, making the two of you shut up. He gives Jackson and you a glare before returning his serious, storytelling look. “So that man you’re trying to defend actually escaped from a facility for the criminally insane.”

“Well, I didn’t know,” Jackson reasons.

“You could’ve if you didn’t interrupt me. Anyway, the boy thinks it will be funny to tease his girlfriend, to scare her. He begins to tell her that he’s sure that they’re in a place the escapee might choose to hide at. He goes on and on terrifying his girlfriend. He hoped she would throw herself into his arms for comfort.”

“I’m so close to doing that,” you hear Yugyeom say softly. You close your mouth tightly so you wouldn’t laugh.

“However, the plan backfires. The girlfriend insists they leave right away.”

“Oh, is that it? I thought it would be scary,” Yugyeom says in relief.

“It would be, cause I’m not yet finished. Can anyone please hold Yugyeom’s mouth for a moment?” Jinyoung snaps. Bambam quickly pulls Yugyeom closer so he can cover his mouth. Jinyoung nods in approval. “Thank you. Now, reluctantly, the boy drives his girlfriend home. And… when she gets out… she begins yelling and faints!”

“Oh my God!” Youngjae says, his hand automatically holding onto Jaebum beside him.

“The young man jumps out and runs around the car. And there, on her door handle, is a bloody hook! And behind him…”

“AHHHHHHH!” all of you scream when a dark figure suddenly emerges from behind Jinyoung.

Everyone continues to scream while doing different things. Yugyeom has pulled you to him while Bambam has broken into a run. Youngjae is dragging Jaebum but Jaebum is focused on watching Jackson wrestle the dark figure.

Jinyoung, on the other hand, is laughing like crazy. You can swear that you also hear another high-pitched laugh and when Jackson finally removed the cloth hiding the attacker, you realise why the laugh is familiar.

“I hate you, Mark-hyung!” Bambam shouts from the tree he managed to climb due to fear.

* * *

** Yugyeom **

You try to sleep but it’s too quiet for your own liking. You’re used to hearing some dogs’ barking or distant traffic noises before you go to sleep every night. So now that all you can hear are nature sounds, the wind blowing, the leaves rustling, the cicadas singing, you don’t think you can sleep any soon.

You get out of you tent to see if anyone is still awake. You’re sure Bambam wouldn’t be able to sleep easily after being robbed the comfort of his bed. Maybe Youngjae will be awake thinking of Coco too.

But instead, with the light coming from the moon, you see Yugyeom’s back. You know it’s him even though it’s nearly dark and he has a blanket over his shoulders. He’s sitting near the now put out campfire, looking above. You look up to see what he’s probably watching. Stars. The stars look very pretty in this part of town.

You slowly come closer to him, not wanting to disturb his serenity. Midway, however, he senses your movements and looks back to you.

“Can’t sleep?” he asks simply. He doesn’t seem surprised to see you awake.

“You too?” you ask back, scolding yourself soon after for being stupid.

“Come here,” Yugyeom opens his arm. You hesitate for a moment, afraid that his hyungs are awake and will find out about it. But hearing some light snores coming from Jaebum’s tent, seeing that there are no lights for whatever gadgets Youngjae or Mark might be using, hearing the silence from Jackson’s and Bambam’s tents, you’re sure that everyone is off to dreamland.

You almost run to him. The blanket is now wrapping the two of you. It didn’t even felt like the night is chilly until you feel the warmth from him.

“Why aren’t you sleeping yet? Bambam will find out that you’re gone soon,” you ask him in hushed tones.

“I’m not used to sleeping without you. Who ever thought of this trip needs a smack in the head.”

“That’s easy for you since it’s Jackson.”

You both try to hide your giggles using the blanket. You watch as Yugyeom’s nose crunches, one of the cute things you’ve seen him doing. When the amusement subsides, he makes you lean your head on his shoulder and together you look up the stars again.

“You know, I almost slipped and told Jaebum about us. I mentioned climbing the second floor so the others won’t wake up when I come over,” you reminisce with a smile.

But Yugyeom senses that there is a reason why you would tell this to him. “Do you want to tell them?”

You shake your head. “No, it’s okay. If you’re not comfortable with them teasing you whenever I’m around, then we should keep it a secret.”

You completely understand his predicament.

“No. That’s unfair to you,” he says firmly, making you lean back to look at his expression. He does look very serious, a rare sight to see because he’s always so sweet. “I told Mark-hyung about us.”

“So that’s why!” you realise. Mark really did mean something with his statement earlier.

“That’s why what? Did he say something?” Yugyeom looks worried.

“When he was helping me put up my tent, he said next time I should come to him even just to tell him that I’m dating one of the members.”

Yugyeom nods. “That’s why I told him first. He would be cool about it. Unlike if I told Jackson-hyung or Bambam. I can just imagine all their side comments just because of us being in the same room.”

“And if it’s Youngjae?”

“Then Jaebum-hyung will know. And so will Jinyoung-hyung. And we wouldn’t want that.”

Well, you can’t disagree to that.

You go silent again, just enjoying each other’s company and the view above you. The stars aren’t this visible in the city, probably because of the light pollution. Here, it’s much clearer and brighter. And with Yugyeom, everything’s better.

Slowly, you get lost in the comfort of his arms and find yourself drifting to sleep.

“If a star fall everytime I fall for you, the sky would be empty,” Yugyeom whispers through your hair.

“If I had a star everytime you make me happy, I’ll have the galaxy in my hands,” you answer, almost inaudibly, as sleep is already pulling you.

“If you two don’t shut up, I’ll kick you to the moon,” Jinyoung’s chilling voice comes from behind, making the two of you scream.


End file.
